


Here’s To Us

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: GGE2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Here’s my contribution to the GGE 2017. My giftee is @labratinspace who requested a snapshot of domestic life between Ian, Mickey and a teenage Yev.When this song come on through my Spotify playlist I couldn’t get it out of my head and this wedding proposal idea came together.labratinspace, I hope this resembles something you had in mind when you sent in your request.Song: Here’s to Us by Halestorm





	Here’s To Us

_“Here's to us, here's to love. All the times that we fucked up. Here's to you, fill the glass 'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass. So lets give 'em hell. Wish everybody well, here's to us, here's to us…”_  
  
Mickey walked into the house he shared with Ian to the sound of the younger man’s off-key singing and smiled. Ian was in the living room, completely oblivious to Mickey’s arrival, vacuuming with headphones in his ears. Mickey grinned as he unwound his scarf and continued to watch Ian sing and dance across their living room. The redhead wasn’t the most coordinated dancer but Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
_“Here's to all that we kissed and to all that we missed. To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn’t trade. To us breaking up, without us breaking down. To whatever's comin' our way_ …Fuck!”  
  
Mickey cackled loudly as Ian dropped the vacuum on his foot when he finally spotted Mickey.  
  
“When the hell did you get home?” Ian perched on the arm of the sofa and turned the vacuum off before cradling his foot in his hands.  
“Coupla minutes ago. Just wanted to watch the show” Mickey wandered over and put himself between Ian’s legs. “What was that song?”  
Ian’s face reddened as Mickey draped his arms over the redhead’s shoulders. “Just a song”  
“Your face is as red as your hair and you want me to believe its ‘just a song’?” Mickey put a finger under Ian’s chin, forcing the younger man to look at him.  
“It’s the song I like to associate with us” Ian muttered. The first time Ian had heard the song it hit a nerve. It wasn’t a mushy love song, but Ian thought it described them perfectly. Life hadn’t always been kind to them, but they were still together and Ian was proud of that.  
“Play it for me” Mickey said softly, pulling Ian to his feet. Ian pulled the headphones from his phone and hit play before tossing his phone on the sofa and turning to Mickey.  
  
“We could just go home right now or maybe we could stick around for just one more drink, oh yeah.Get another bottle out, lets shoot the shit. Sit back down for just one more drink, oh yeah”  
  
It was as they swayed slowed together, that Mickey decided he wanted to marry Ian. He had no idea how he’d ask him. All Mickey knew was that he’d never loved anyone more than he loved Ian in that moment.  
  
_“…Tell em to go fuck themselves, here's to us, here's to us…”_  
  
                                                                                ~~~~~  
  
  
“Mickey Fucking Milkovich get your ass down here!”  
  
Mickey woke with a start to the voice of an angry Gallagher. Even in his sleep addled state he knew it wasn’t his Gallagher.  
  
“Mickey, get down here!”  
  
He sighed and hauled himself out of bed, threw on the first pair of boxers  & tee he saw & padded down the stairs.  
  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Mickey groused, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. Debbie Gallagher stood in his living room holding his jacket in one hand and a small velvet box in the other.  
“What the fuck you doin’ goin’ through my shit?” Mickey snatched the box from her hand and held it close to his chest.  
  
“Tell me that’s what I think it is” Debbie said, the glint of joy in her eye was almost as blinding as her grin.  
  
Mickey sighed & rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. He’d hoped to keep this secret a little longer. He’d only bought the ring a few days ago and was still working out the proposal and he definitely wasn't ready for his family to know..  
"I wasn't ready for anyone to know yet"  
  
"You got a plan yet?" Debbie asked as she tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa and stepped towards him. "How long have you had the ring? How long have you been wanting to ask him?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up with the hundred questions!" Mickey snapped with absolutely no heat in his words. He turned his back on the younger Gallagher and headed to the kitchen to put the coffee on. Mickey jumped a little when he turned to see Debbie had situated herself at the breakfast bar and was watching him intently. "Fine. I paid the ring off a few days ago. I've been wanting to ask him for about a year but didn't have a ring, took me that long to save up and pay for the damn thing and no, I'm not sure how I'll ask him yet"  
  
"Mickey..." Debbie drawled, letting his name hang in the air between them. She batted her lashes and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"No! Absolutely fucking not!" Mickey exclaimed when it clicked. "Nobody else is getting involved in my proposal!"  
  
                                                                              ~~~~~

  
  
Two weeks later Mickey sat beside his son who had a camera pointed at the young girl sitting opposite them.  
"C'mon Fran, you can do this. Talk to me, just forget about the camera" Yev coached his cousin. They'd be at it for almost an hour. Franny wasn't a natural when it came to being on camera and Yev was trying his best to be patient.  
  
Mickey glanced over at Franny, who was trying her hardest to keep her face neutral. "How about we give Franny a break?" Yev sighed but relented, nodding in agreement.  
Franny visibly relaxed and was on her feet in a flash. "I'll get drinks"  
"Yev, you gotta ease up on Franny" Mickey said the instant Franny was out of earshot.  
  
"We've been at this for over an hour and there's nothing here I can use" Yev whined. He fiddled on the laptop that sat on the coffee table in front of them and showed Mickey what had been recorded so far. Mickey cringed at Franny's awkward on screen demeanor. Franny Gallagher would never be a actor.  
"Ok, that is pretty bad. How about you show her? Let her sit here while you record your piece" Mickey suggested.  
"And who's gonna record it?" Yev's tone was grating on Mickey's nerves.  
  
"Put the camera on a tripod thing and show me where the damn record button is" Mickey said as Franny walked back into the room with three cans in her hands. Yev gave them both a quick rundown of how the camera worked and set it up on the small tripod beside the laptop before shifting to Franny's seat.  
  
"Ok, and go" Mickey said as he pressed record.  
  
"Hey Dad" Yev began, looking directly down the camera. "Hopefully you've caught on by now. But if you haven't, I won't let the cat out of the bag just yet. I just wanted to tell you a few things. I'm really grateful to call you my father. I probably don't tell you that enough. But I am. You’re one of best people I know & I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me. And thank you for loving my Pops - ” Yev glanced up at Mickey & smirked before turning his attention back the the camera. “I know he can be a pain in the ass but he really does love you & I’m really glad he’s got you - ”  
  
“Honey I’m home!”  
  
Before Yev could continue Ian’s booming voice echoed through the house as the redhead walked into the house. Yev & Franny scrambled for the camera equipment and Mickey dashed towards Ian.  
  
“What are you doing home?” Mickey asked, blocking Ian view of the living room. “You’re early”  
Ian shrugged as he toed off his boots. “It was a really slow day & Sue thought I was moping so she sent me home”  
“Let’s go upstairs” Mickey said, attempting to steer his ginger towards the stairs.  
“Mick, I was just hoping to spend the afternoon on the sofa with you & Netflix” Ian said, completely oblivious.  
“The house is empty” Mickey whispered, running his hands over Ian’s bare forearms & biting his bottom lip. “Why don’t we make the most of it?”  
Mickey’s hand traveled up to Ian’s neck, pulling him down so their lips connected. Ian moaned into the kiss & rubbed his growing erection against Mickey’s thigh.  
“Bedroom now”  
Neither man was sure who actually made the command but they stumbled towards the stairs & giggled like schoolboys as they headed for the bedroom.  
  
“Ugh gross, wanna head to my place?” Franny scrunched her nose as the sounds of her uncles making out faded behind the closed door.  
Yev just laughed as he nodded & gathered up his bag.  
  
“Hey Mick, I want to ask you a question” Ian tried as Mickey backed him against their bed.  
“Really? You’d rather ask me a question than let me go down on you? Mickey was already sinking to his knees, his eyes never leaving Ian’s. He went for Ian’s belt buckle as the redhead tried to find his words.  
“Ah fuck it” Ian gasped as Mickey took his entire dick in his mouth with practiced expertise.  
  
                                                                                    ~~~~~  
  
“How’s the video coming?” Debbie asked as Yev & Franny walked through the door. She glanced up from the pot she was stirring on the stove, watching as the teenagers wandered over to the kitchen and took a seat side by side at the breakfast bar. Franny pulled out her phone and was instantly immersed.  
“We almost got caught but Pops managed to distract him” Yev explained with a sigh as he pulled out his laptop and camera.  
“And that answers my next question - why you’re here” Debbie chuckled at her nephew’s disgusted face.  
“You’d think after so long together they’d get sick of each other” Yev replied, shaking his head.  
“Ian and Mickey will never get sick of each other. It took them so long to get together, they’ll be making up for lost time for the rest of their lives” Debbie explained, a fond smile playing on her lips.  
"What else can you tell us about my fathers?" Yev asked as he pointed his camera at his aunt.  
Debbie sighed. "Yev, I'm not telling you their life story so you can use it in this video. Put the camera away"  
  
Debbie didn't want to tell Yev anything about his fathers, she didn't think it was her place. She'd watched those boys go through more than their fair of shit, and was the first person to embrace Mickey when Ian brought him home, announcing their official couple status. The rest of the Gallaghers took a lot longer to come round to their relationship and Lip still gave Mickey a hard time from time to time.  
  
"C'mon mom, there's gotta be something you can tell us" Franny pulled Debbie from her thoughts. "You grew up with them!"  
Debbie removed the pot from the stove and turned off the heat before turning her attention to the teenagers in front of her. "I thought this was a proposal video, not days of our lives. I'll say something to Mickey and Ian but I am not telling you their life story. That's up to them to tell you"  
Both Yev and Franny groaned but agreed to drop the subject in favour of recording Debbie's message.  
  
                                                                                    ~~~~~

 

“Are you sure this is fucking necessary?” Mickey grouched as he pulled at the lapel of the jacket Debbie had insisted he try on.  
“You want this proposal to be special, right?” Debbie asked rhetorically as she examined him from behind. “You need to dress the part as well” She shook her head and held out another option to Mickey.  
“Don’t we dress like fucking penguins at the actual wedding?” Mickey shucked off the jacket and swapped them out. He didn’t even notice what Debbie had handed him until he stared at his reflection.  
“You plan on wearing a leather jacket to your wedding?” Debbie smirked at the dumbfounded look on Mickey’s face as he continued to stare. “And those jeans hug your ass perfectly”

Mickey screwed up his face at Debbie’s comment but didn’t say a word. He couldn’t get over the jacket, it looked so good. And, unfortunately, Debbie was right the dark skinny jeans hugged his ass perfectly. Ian was going to flip the fuck out. Mickey just hoped he’d be able to actually ask the question before Ian tore his clothes off.

“You ever considered getting a motorbike?” Debbie’s voice broke through Mickey’s trace.  
“Fuck off Gallagher. C’mon, let’s get outta here” Mickey changed back into his own clothes quickly and they wandered over to the counter together.  
  
                                                                                 ~~~~~

 

A few days after his shopping trip with Debbie Mickey found himself sitting on his son’s bed watching as the teenager put the final touches on the video. Mickey was incredibly proud of what Yev had put together and so far it looked great.  
“Now all I need is a song” Yev said, looking up from his computer.  
“How’s Ian supposed hear the damn video if you put music over it?” Mickey asked.  
“I was thinking I’d play it as a lead up. Put the song on first to get everyone’s attention, then play the video and then you can do your thing” Yev explained.  
“Huh, yeah ok. Let’s do that” Mickey actually really liked that idea. That way he wouldn’t have to get everyone’s attention himself.  
“So…” Yev let the word hang in the air between them as he stared at his father.  
“So what?” Mickey asked stupidly.  
“What song are we going to use?” Yev rolled his eyes which earned him a light clip over the back of the head.  
“I thought you were the damn filmmaker, you decide” Mickey said.  
“Surely there’s a song you and Dad like, Pops. Does Dad ever play you anything and say it reminds him of you?” Yev prompted.

Mickey’s mind flashed back to that afternoon a few months back. The memory of Ian dancing around their living room made Mickey smile. It was a cheesy moment between just the two of them and Mickey didn’t really want to share it with anyone, but the song was perfect.

“Yeah, there’s a song”

                                                                                  ~~~~~

 

Mickey had never felt so nervous in his fucking life. Whose dumb idea was this damn jacket? Fuck, everything felt so tight and he was jonesing for a cigarette. Just when Mickey was about to head for the door the song changed and Ian gasped beside him.

“Dance with me Mick!” Ian pleaded. Before he could really protest, Mickey was being dragged out into the middle of the Alibi to a chorus of laugher and cheers.  
“I fucking hate you Gallagher” Mickey whispered into Ian’s neck.  
“You know how much I love this song, Mick” Ian replied, pausing before adding with a grin. “If they give you hell, tell them to go fuck themselves”  
“How’d I end up with such corny fucker?” Mickey mused, a smile playing on his lips.  
“How’d I end up with a grumpy fucker?” Ian shot back, leaning down to kiss him.  
They continued to sway in circles through the song, ribbing each other and Mickey’s nerves dissipated. He was ready to do this. They were surrounded by everyone they loved, and it was the right time.  
“I gotta take a leak” Mickey said as the song ended. He was quick to detangle himself from Ian and darted for the bathroom.

Mickey hid in the bathroom through the entire video. It was only five minutes long, but it felt like a lifetime before Yev knocked on the door to tell him it was almost over. He caught the tail end of his own message and from his position in the doorway he could see Ian’s tear stained face.  
“Yo Gallagher, come here a minute” Mickey called, stepping back into the bar. “Got a question for you”  
“Fucking hell Mick, what is this?” Ian laughed as he wiped at his face and made his way to Mickey.  
“What, you haven’t caught on yet?” Mickey grinned wide as it dawned on Ian.  
“Mick…”  
“Let me ask first” Mickey put a finger to Ian’s lips to silence him. With the other hand, Mickey pulled out the small velvet box that had been weighing heavily in his pocket the entire time. “I’mma keep this short because it’s all already been said. Ian Gallagher, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” Ian cried. Mickey managed to get the simple silver band on the man’s finger before he was scooped off his feet into a bone crushing hug. The entire bar erupted in cheers and applause as the two men kissed. They eventually broke apart, both equally euphoric, only to be pulled into the arms of their family.

“Ok, ok. Let’s toast to the happy and finally engaged couple!” Kev yelled as he and Vee lined shots up on the bar. Mickey grabbed two before making his way over to Ian who was in the corner talking to a colleague.  
“Thanks fiancé” Ian cooed, planting a kiss on Mickey’s cheek as he moved closer.  
  
“To Mickey and Ian!” Kev shouted.  
“Mickey and Ian!” The bar erupted.

Mickey turned to Ian and held up his shot. “Here’s to us”

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly getting back into writing after having a long bout of writers block. I have a few prompts to fill so I’ll hopefully get those out in the coming weeks. To those who have sent me the prompts, I can’t apolgise enough for taking so long but please don’t give up on me - I promise I’ll get them done soon!
> 
> Much love.


End file.
